


He Stepped Out of the Fire

by Elly_dk



Series: S.O.W. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_dk/pseuds/Elly_dk
Summary: A little drabble of what happens the moment Draco steps out of Harry's Floo.





	He Stepped Out of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I hope you like this little addition to the S.O.W. story. 
> 
> Love  
> Elly

The green flames in the kitchen flared and Draco stepped through the fire.

They looked at each other for longer than anyone should. Harry felt his heart beating faster, faster than his frozen body, as if it knew, better than he knew himself, what was about to happen. 

“Are we really doing this?” Harry stuttered, as he took at tentative step toward Draco.

“Don’t talk, Potter, you are ruining the moment.” Draco answered as he reached for Harry’s overgrown sweater and pulled him closer.

The first time their lips met was like coming home, the second time was chaos all tongue and teeth. The third time Harry began moving backwards – needing something to steady himself, though desperate not to end the kiss too soon. 

As the back of Harry’s knees hit the edge of the large dining table, Draco’s hands found his zipper. Harry needed to be closer, needed Draco to melt into him. He needed everything, though his mind was blank. With one hand in Draco’s hair and one hand reaching for the buttons of his robes, his only thoughts were to get closer. Closer.

Their lips met again, no one was counting anymore. For a second Harry wondered how they got there. How he went from maddening anger at Draco for not daring to follow through, for not daring to see what they could be now to this unparalleled hunger for another person.

He was so fucking hungry for him.

He was halfway sitting on the edge of his kitchen table pulling his sweater off, ruffling his hair further. Draco was standing between his legs, hands roaming his body, as though he wanted to remember everything about it. Then the kissing stopped. Harry held his breath and kept his eyes firmly shut. A tiny part of him wondered if this was it, if Draco would step back through the flames as though it had never happened. 

He did not.


End file.
